a knight to remember
by ioangurl350
Summary: this story is about me and my friends that fight along side the knights ......well you can read whats the point of this


Ok this is a story about king author and his knights saving a village before the Saxons got it I am a simple village person, named Bethany, that goes with them and helps them fight. I have a crush Lancelot and I think that all I should say.

"What it is?" I asked my twin brother Tristan who was named after my father, I jumped up I have heard this noise many a times before I just couldn't remember what it was then it hit my I ran to tell mother that daddy was home with the others at this time I was 19 years old I was old enough to get married and I had just the man in mind. Me and my brother were the only two this age who wasn't married yet everyone thought that I should marry Author but that's not who I had in mind. I wanted to marry Lancelot I couldn't for the life of me figure out why no one has married them yet they are heroes and really cute too. Dad, Tristan, pulled up on his horse and the others followed him not more than one yard back. There he is, my knight in shi...uh...thick leather, any who, there he is with his black curly hair and cute facial hair design. It just hit I could go off to war with them that's what I'll do. I came up with a great plan all by myself.

"Tristan, Tristan wait I have to talk to you" I said running down to the waterside where he was washing something

"Tristan I have to tell you so" and bang I ran into him right into his chest, I looked up and he was standing there with a smile on his face I backed up and back right into Author

"Opps s-sorry" I said looking up at Author I ran past them and Lancelot grabbed my arm and stopped me

"Come here I want to show you something" he said looking straight into my eyes I looked away in fear that he would see right through me

"O-ok" I said as I walked with him by now he had let go of my hand. We walked to his horse and he climbed on to it and reached his hand out to me I grabbed it and he pulled me up. We rode for a few good miles and he stopped in front of the woods. He jumped down and helped me off the horse he was still a gentleman even though he spent almost half of his life at war he was still my hero. He grabbed my hand and led me through the woods on a path.

"Close your eyes" he said so I did I trusted him so much. Whenever they had an assignment around here he would hang with me and Tristan all the time.

He led me through the forest, telling me when to duck under branches or jump over rocks

"Ok open them" he said. I opened my eyes slowly, it was beautiful. It was sunset at a valley covered with lavender colored flowers

"That's not even the best part" he said once again grabbing my hand. He led me down a path next to the woods we went around a corner and there was a gorgeous water fall.

"Let's go swimming." He said with a wink and pushed me in then he immediately jumped in. I came up laughing the water wasn't as cold as I would have thought in fact it was warm we were just about to kiss when…

"Beth… Beth wake up its time to get up… your father will be here any time now" I heard my mother say from out side the tent, that was our home than I remembered the plan I had to go with father instead of Tristan. I jumped out of bed and ran outside

"Tristan…Tristan…mother have you seen Tristan" I asked as if it would kill to wait to ask him till tonight.

"I believe that he is down by the water with your little brother" she said in a calm voice she was so brave not once did I ever see her cry because father was off to war. I wanted to be just like her when I started a family of my own.

"Tristan…Tristan I have to talk to you its very important" I said running down a steep hill trying not to fall down and make myself look like an idiot.

"Tristan… Tristan come here I have to talk to you" I said as I pulled him over to the side so that our little brother, Author, could not hear us because if he did he would tell father or mother about my plan.

"I want to go with Author and his knights" I said hoping it would be just as easy as I thought it would be.

"What" he said with a laugh, I raised my eyebrow as if to say 'don't mock me I an a good fighter'

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't kill a man or better yet a Saxson or Woad" he looked at me as if I had two heads or something.

"D-do you know the dangers or what you're getting yourself into? Your mom's only daughter, if she lost you she would…. I don't know what she would do NO you're not going" thank god the best part of his speech… the end

"Listen, I might save your life one day out there and you'll be glad I was there… I don't even know why I told you…. I'm going and you can't stop me" I said as I walked away

"Beth don't do this…" he said grabbing my arm I pulled my arm away and walked up the hill never turning back. I was such a daddy's girl. Just then I heard the sound of hooves on damp dirt. I looked up and a smile came across my face, there were several figures on galloping horses coming down the beaten path. I looked back at Tristan. He had a sad look on his face I didn't know if it was because of me or because of the fact that he was going away for five years maybe never to return.

"Hey hun" my father said to my mother. I was still looking at Tristan, my brother, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was my Beth friend in the whole world, Christina. She came with her farther, Galahad. I thought Tristan had a crush on her but wasn't sure yet. Tristan walked up the hill towards us. Ok, now I knew he had crush on her. She told me she had a crush on him. I tried to set them up but neither of them would budge towards the idea. Lancelot was standing next to his horse. While Christina and Tristan were talking I thought I would make conversation.

"hey" I said as I gave him a hug. He didn't look to happy

"whats wrong" I asked trying to establish eye contact.

"our assignment is to…" he stopped he didn't want to think about it " is to evacuate …uh… your village" he said in disbelief. I didn't want to think about what would happen if they didn't get hear before the saxson did.

( ok ok i lied when i said i was a simple village person this is just the into duction to the story please review if you liked it so far thanks... chapter 1 is coming soon 2-3 days tops if i get to use the com.)


End file.
